In Love
by FaintlyFairy
Summary: This is a story for all you Makorra fan's who were outraged or upset by the events that happened in today's episode between Mako and Asami.
1. Chapter 1

Korra was standing behind a lamppost as not to be seen. She wasn't exactly spying but the way he was acting around her made her curious. She had never thought Mako to be the type to actually fall in love, at least not with her.

She wanted to walk over there and give him a piece of her mind, slap some sense into him, but something held her back. A throbbing pain in her heart, that's what she called it. That's what held her back. Her eyes felt wet. The pain was uncontrollable and it took her over. She called for Naga, who had wondered into the nearby ally after a small bear cat and headed back to the temple.

The large, white beast carried her to the temple as Korra held back the tears that were starting to fall. When they reached the bay Naga stopped and whimpered at her hurt friend.

"It's alright Naga, I'll… I'll be fine." She lied. Truth was she didn't know if she would ever be alright. She entered her room through the window, not wanting Tenzin to know that she was home. She collapsed to the ground and began to cry. She didn't know why she was crying. Mako was just a friend. She should be happy, but she wasn't. it was strange really. Ever since that night at the park, when they were looking for Bolin.

Mako had fallen asleep. She was trying to sleep but leaning her head on Naga was getting to be rather uncomfortable. She placed a hand on Mako's shoulder but he didn't stir. Carefully she placed her head on his shoulder and slept soundly the rest of the night. She had only pretended to freak out when she saw the position she was in. in truth, she liked it, and she liked him.

Korra dried her eyes and headed back into town. She wanted to get some training in before Toza closed the arena for the night.

When she entered the Gym she saw Bolin, working on his shot. He had used up most of his earth blocks, but was still getting frustrated. He had mentioned to her earlier that his shot was weak and if he didn't get enough power they might as well kiss the championship winnings good-bye.

"Hey Korra, come to do some training?" he asked as she placed her bag down on the bench next to his. She nodded her head and started some target practice.

"So Mako told me all about this girl he met today. She is taking him to Qualm's for dinner. He really likes her. I have never seen my brother like that." Bolin said. Korra put the water she was bending down and left the Arena. She didn't want to hear about Mako and his date, whoever she was.

The night was falling. The street lights were now one and the sun was just setting over the horizon. A taxi drove by stopping at the light ahead. She saw in the back window Mako, cuddling with the girl he was speaking to earlier. She grabbed hold of the lamppost and cried as slid down to her knees. She now knew what she felt for Mako. She was in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK. Because I have more than one idea about the same topic as some would call it, I am writing them. This is story number 2. I will have 4 in total. I am writing these stories as a way to vent out my anger, frustration, sadness and confusion. Each story has to do with the whole Mako falling for Asami thing. I don't like it one bit so I am writing about how I think Korra feels. They all have to do with her being hurt by it. So enough of my ramblings on with the story.**

Korra saw the entire thing. So she spied on them when they first encountered each other in the streets. She didn't know who the girl as but what she did know was that Mako was falling hard for her. When the girl left, Mako sat in the streets, blush on his cheeks, love on his mind. He was falling in love with her. Korra trembled at the thought of this.

She collapsed into the nearby Ally and hugged her knees into her chest. The tears fell, staining her cheeks. She had never cried, not like this. When she first met Mako she didn't think that she would know him as anything but a friend and a jerk, but that was understandable when she got to know him. Though the crying had temporarily stopped, her body still trembled.

Mako's probably getting ready for his date, she thought. She pounded her fist into the wall as the tears fell once more. Her heart hurt with every beat. The streets were quieter than she last thought. There were no footsteps, no laughter, no talking, just silence. Quietly she began to sing.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away_

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

As she sang, the tears fell. She was in love and there was nothing she could do.


End file.
